


An Ode to What Now?

by LHDD (la_hija_de_Dios)



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Gen, Hogan's Heroes words with a known Christmas tune, Humor (hopefully), I've heard that "filk song" is apparently the actual name for this kind of thing, Parody song, Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinging, anyway, humour (hopefully), no beta; we die like men, still really like that tag, whichever spelling you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_hija_de_Dios/pseuds/LHDD
Summary: There's a song for everything, right?
Kudos: 1





	An Ode to What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Carter’s song is to be sung to the tune of “Deck the Halls”!

Boy, I'm glad this bomb is loaded!—

Tick tick boom! Tick boom! Tick boom! Boom! Boom!—

Klink'll wish he hadn't gloated!—

Tick tick boom! Tick boom! Tick boom! Boom! Boom!

I don't think there'll be a problem.

Tick tick boom! Tick tick boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!—

The Third Reich won't know what hit 'em!—

Tick tick boom! Tick boom! Tick boom! Boom! Boom!

Hear the bang of my explosives!—

Tick tick boom! Tick boom! Tick Boom! Boom! Boom!

Look! The bridges have imploded!

Tick tick boom! Tick boom! Tick boom! Boom! Boom!

Soon we'll head back to the stalag!—

Tick tick boom! Tick tick boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!—

Past the guards and through the watch dogs.

Tick tick boom! Tick boom! Tick boom! Boom! Boom!

When we're in our bunks come roll call—

Tick tick boom! Tick boom! Tick boom! Boom! Boom!

Schultz will count us one and all—

Tick tick boom! Tick boom! Tick boom! Boom! Boom!

Not a bit will Klink believe—

Tick tick boom! Tick tick boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!—

That the stalag we did leave!—

Tick tick boom! Tick boom! Tick boom! Boom! Boom!

Tick tick boom! Tick boom! Tick boom! Boom! Boom!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there! I've been super busy with life, school, and stuff, but I didn't want you to think I'd forgotten you. :D The next chapter of the story has been a bit delayed for all those reasons plus one more! I was working on this project! Now, I can't promise how many I'll do or that I'll get a lot of these done before Christmas, but this one was finished in enough time! :3
> 
> I plan to write a few more Hogan's Heroes Christmas carols. :3 The best one I've ever read/sung, though, was Hochsty the Snowman by konarciq (on Fanfiction.Net)! Please go check it out! I tell you, I cannot hear Frosty the Snowman without thinking of that song! XD
> 
> I wish you an amazing and very merry Christmas! :D
> 
> ~Soli Deo gloria!
> 
> ~LHDD


End file.
